


ahaha just kidding... unless?

by death13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, EPIC TIME :D, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, It's almost 2am, OH ALSO READER IS TALL (:, Other, Swearing, reader is ann asshole as per the usual, this is it. Clown Fest the Fanfic, very tall, yeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death13/pseuds/death13
Summary: In Iwaizumi's life, there have always been three constants: Oikawa, volleyball and well, you.With you, it's been like a constant game of cat and mouse. And he feels like you're always a fingertip out of his reach.





	ahaha just kidding... unless?

**Author's Note:**

> there wassomething really fucked up with the formatting. we love a technology moment!!

In Iwaizumi's life, there have always been three constants: he's not sure if volleyball came with Oikawa or if Oikawa came with volleyball. He's spent so much time with him that the intricacies and details of the circumstances of their extraordinary friendship have become way too blurry for him to discern. He just knows that, as cheesy as it sounds, if he needs him, he's always going to be there.  
  
And then, there's you.  
  
You're—  
  
As strange as Oikawa is, you're something else.   
  
He hears about you before he officially meets you. _Ohh, [L/n] is so weird, they eat bugs!_ this, _I don't get [L/n] at all_ that. He thinks it's just immature elementary school talk, but he can't help being the slightest bit of prejudiced against you. Considering the amount of times he's heard someone complain about your weird antics, there's a certain point where he starts to believe it.   
  
When he actually meets you, it's a bit of a shocker. His mom is fussing about guests coming over—some woman that she used to be best friends with during high school but they lost contact and now they've reconciled or _something_ —and her kid's gonna be there too, apparently. He remembers his mom told him her friend's surname at one point, but he couldn't connect the dots.   
  
A knock at the door brings just a friendly-looking woman into the Iwaizumi household. Though his mom is too busy gushing over her friend and hugging her to notice, he can't help raising an eyebrow. Wasn't a kid supposed to come too or what? Not that he particularly cares about meeting them, but his mom stressed him out about behaving around them so much that it's a bit of a waste they didn't even turn up.   
  
After the brief hugging session, his mom too realizes that the kid is missing. "Oh, where's [Y/n]?"  
  
_Ah. God. No. Okay, no._ That's his immediate reaction.  
  
The two women start engaging in a conversation that he really doesn't care that much about and he just decides to wave his metaphorical white flag around and retreat back to his room. In his biased preteen mind, he finds it absurd that his mom would be so worked up over him impressing [L/n] [Y/n] of all people. He supposes that her friend hadn't told her she raised a weirdo.  
  
Once in his room, he decides to open the curtains to let some light in. He isn't emo, he's not about that mole life of darkness. He doesn't dwell on the scenery outside so he quickly whips his head around, ready to play video games or something— _wait_.  
  
Pause, replay, enhance, whatever.  
  
Slowly, almost fearfully, he turns his head towards the window in such a manner, you'd think that he's afraid of whatever it is that's outside. And when his deduction is proven correct, he can't help the pang of worry that hits him. There you are, holding onto a branch of the tree that's directly opposite his window.   
  
You give him a small sign to open the window. He complies. "Get down from there, idiot. You're gonna fall and probably die."  
  
"Bro, just wait. This is gonna be epic."  
  
Any concern for your safety he previously had dissipates as he cringes at your speaking mannerisms. "Don't say epic."  
  
Ignoring his ridiculous excuse of a reprimand, you don't offer any sort of comeback. Instead you simply continue crawling over the steadily thinning branch until you reach its end, a few centimeters away from Iwaizumi's window. The branch dwindles down under your weight and you finally decide to make your entrance.  
  
Jumping from the tree towards the window isn't one of your smartest ideas, though most of your schemes barely make the cut as far as like, anyone's concerned. You would've fallen to your demise had Iwaizumi not reached out and pulled you up into his room through the window.  
  
"You really are crazy." It comes out as an obstute observation—anyone with half a mind would know not to try whatever it is that you tried to do.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Also, can't you use the door like a normal person?"  
  
"That's no fun."  


***

To be honest, Iwaizumi didn't really expect to see more of you after his mom's friend's visit, but the two seemed hellbent on turning you into his friend, organizing playdate after playdate to the point it's now routine. He has spent so much time with you that he no longer finds your bizarre attitude vexing. It's escalated to a degree where you even hang out with him and Oikawa in school now, too.

"Pass me the red," you command more than you request, but Iwaizumi throws you the almost wasted crayon anyways. He's not really sure what you're doing, he has barely paid you any attention ever since you started vandalizing your own room's walls. Not interested in your artistic endeavors, he's simply been playing some stupid game on his PSP.

Iwaizumi can hear the irritating scribbles of your crayon making contact with the wall. When you decide you're done with the red, you throw it behind yourself and accidentally hit him on the forehead. He's sure there's a red mark there now.

"Ouch, be careful with that!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I finished my drawing."

Discarding his PSP somewhere among the mess of your bedroom, he sighs and looks up towards your masterpiece. It's colorful and all over the place, and he's having trouble understanding what's supposed to be going on in there. He could at least say that he admires your boldness (for having the bravery to have this in your room) and tenacity (for not giving up half-way through).

"No offense, but what's this?"

"My drawing."

Iwaizumi's eyebrows furrow at this. From the two years he's spent with you, one thing for certain has stayed the same—he finds communicating with you difficult. Not because of your irritating nature, but rather, because you tend to be very _vague_ when you speak. He used to think you're doing it on purpose, but he later found out that it's just how you understand things. 

"What'd you draw?" he corrects himself.

You point at the three stickman-like figures and begin your lengthy explanation. "So this is me, you and Oinks—"

He chuckles at the immature nickname you gave his best friend despite himself. Though upon further inspection, he can't help but realize that you drew a heart between yourself and him. An angry flush of bashfulness comes on his cheeks. "[L/n], that's _embarrassing_."

"What is? Anyways, as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted," you explain, your finger following the parts of the drawing's 'plot' as you tell him what your doodles are supposed to represent, "these are Oikawa's fangirls. They're running after him. Even though he enjoys their attention, it's kinda creepy."

The boy beside you could at least agree with that statement.

"And this is Godzilla. It's just gonna eat all of us. I wanna be like Godzilla one day."

Perhaps your imagination is a bit morbid at times. "You're a weirdo."

***

Sprawled across his bed, Iwaizumi peacefully writes his math homework. Your process is a bit more chaotic, with you lying on the floor and rolling over occasionally before giving his ceiling an empty stare. Then, you'd suddenly spring up as if you've been struck with inspiration and magically write down the answer. He doesn't once question your madness.

"Did you get 37 on question 5?" This is what he asks instead.

"Nope."

...

"...Could you elaborate?"

"Yeah."

Silence. Iwaizumi likes to believe that he's generally patient with you, handling your breezy airheadedness fairly maturely considering that you're a bunch of thirteen year olds, which wouldn't be the most altruistic group of people for sure, yet he can't help feeling a bit aggravated. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"What? I'd never," you defend yourself unsuccessfully for the most part, accidentally snapping your pencil in two after having messed with it. "Woah, I'm so strong."

It's true that you're athletic to some degree—not that you're into traditional sports, but all this running and jumping around, climbing trees, rolling in the mud or whatever must count for something. But it's not like you could measure up to him in terms of power. "You're not strong, you're more like an overgrown baby."

"You wanna fight?" You stand up in a wannabe intimidating manner.

"No." There's a pause there before he throws in a one-liner for good measure. "For your sake."

"Well it sounds to me like you want to fight, mister." With these final and incredibly thoughtful words, you literally lunge at your friend. For the most part, he doesn't retaliate and instead opts to defend himself from your mindless swats. Not like he'd admit it to your face, but he doesn't want to accidentally hurt you during this squabble. 

In the midst of it all, you suddenly get the bright idea to begin tickling him, your cold hands under his shirt making the situation even more unpleasant. Harshly, he smacks your hands away through the involuntary laughter that's escaping his lips. Once he manages to get a hold of himself, his tone turns harsh. "Geez, [L/n]."

Then he slaps you across the face with a pillow.

***

"Iwaizumi! Let me do your makeup for Halloween," you beg while latching onto his shoulder for dear life. 

"[L/n]-chan, why are you only asking him? So cruel," Oikawa cries fakely, latching onto _your_ shoulder.

"I'm sorry, no can do, Oinks. What if I do something to your beautiful face?"

"Oh no, not my face," he retorts in terror. 

Iwaizumi feels like he's about to pop a blood vessel. Shrugging you off of his form, he gives you a light slap on the back of your neck. "Did you just call me ugly?"

"Well, I don't think you're ugly, but Oikawa's face brings us more candies. I'm just being mercenary here."

"Keep your hands of destruction away from my face."

Oikawa leans in to whisper in your ear. "We can sneak up on him while he sleeps."

"Epic, I know how to get in through his window, so if we're lucky enough— or his mom could just let us—"

"I CAN HEAR YOU."

***

Watching Kitagawa Daiichi's volleyball club's practice, you note that the members prefer your friend Oikawa setting for them rather than that little guy Kageyama. Taking pity on him, you stand up from your usual position on the benches and approach him. "Heey, small one. Set for me."

"What?"

Rolling your eyes, you play up the theatrics. "I'm your superior, do as I say."

He agrees. Not because of your empty threat—sure, you might not be a wing spiker, but he's been really itching to play today and everyone seems to be blowing him off in favour of Oikawa for some reason. You end up making some sort of mistake and harsh criticisms are fast to roll off his tongue.   
  
You blink at him emptily. That's usually your default expression, but there's a tight silence to accompany your owlish stare this time. Kageyama gets worried. What if you complain to Oikawa and Iwaizumi about his behaviour and they get him kicked out? Oh god, he can already imagine you exaggeratedly crying _WAAH WAAH, Kageyama was mean to me, WAAH, get him off the team, also I'm a huge baby_ and the duo coddling you before Iwaizumi's foot meets his rear and Oikawa starts ravelling that he's finally gone. What if, what if, what if—  
  
Finally, you speak up. "This is why you're not a regular. Well, also because Oinks is better of course, but we're graduating soon and you're gonna be filling in his shoes most likely. What're you gonna do?"  
  
Kageyama refuses to digest your words. Not only are you a complete and utter _blockhead_ , dumb enough for even him to acknowledge it, but you've just offended him by comparing him to one of your best friends as well. How do you expect him to take your advice, or listen to what you have to say at all?  
  
"Did you know, Oikawa told me that setting is meant to make the ball easier to hit for the spiker. Or something along those lines. Anyways yeah, food for thought I guess."  
  
"And what do you know? You don't play volleyball," he retorts at your intrusion. He never once asked for your opinion at all.  
  
You let out a guffaw before ruffling his hair, not dignifying his rather valid question with a reply. "Bye, shorty."  
  


***

  
Biting your thumb, you watch Kitagawa Daiichi's match against some nameless team. Kageyama's being a bit... cruel, you'd say. Iwaizumi's gaze is lingering between your weird grimace and the game being played out itself. Unlike Oikawa, he has no hard feelings towards his junior, but he feels like that might be just some strange setter thing that he can't understand.   
  
Watching his previous team from the stands feels alien, somehow. You're all in Aobajosai now, so he should've settled in with the idea that he's no longer the ace of Kitagawa Daiichi's volleyball club, but instead a first year at the aforementioned high school. Still, a situation like this is all too foreign to him.  
  
You're the one that wanted to go on one of the matches anyway, for reasons which are unknown to him. Oikawa had refused, opting to 'enjoy his time without Tobio-chan' as he had put it, but Iwaizumi decided to tag along with you. At times, he's a bit scared to leave you without supervision, to be honest. Out of everyone he knows, he'd vote you most likely to get beaten up for running your mouth.  
  
After a rather cynical judgement on Kindaichi's performance, again, coming from Kageyama, both you and your friend notice the boy's mood worsen. Yelling from the stands and flailing your hands around in order to gain the player's attention, you once again manage to make a fool of yourself, but it's fine. It's never been a problem. "Don't mind, don't mind, Kindaichi! It wasn't that bad."   
  
Iwaizumi adds a thumbs up after your statement. For support, you know? He figures that even if you look like a crazy person, the gesture is still nice.  
  
The team give you tentative waves. They're a bit more happy to see Hajime than you but, hey, he was their ace and you were more like a stressful presence in their gym. That's perfectly logical.   
  


***

You sit down at the lunch table you share with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, a pudding in your hand. Struggling to open the lid properly, you feel it being harshly ripped away from your grasp. It's in Iwaizumi now, who quickly (and with notable skill) rips it off for you before returning it. You throw a few praises his way, even going as far as puckering up your lips for a kiss, but your advances are quickly shot down. 

"Thank yo— holy shit I forgot to get a spoon." You give both of them a pleading look, but Oikawa pretends not to understand.

"What do I _look_ like? Your servant?"

"Iwa-chan, you're so mean," Oikawa scolds in his over-the-top friendly tone. "Just give them a spoon." _So I don't have to_ is the unspoken afterthought.

"Okay, whatever, I'll just eat it like that."

A couple of moments later, your pudding is yet again taken from your hands. You amusedly watch as Iwaizumi dunks a spoon in it before dropping it in front of you with just the tiniest bit of spite.

  
  
***

The golden rule about your companionship with Iwaizumi and Oikawa is that, you know all of their friends because you tag along with them so often. Iwaizumi often compares you to a zit that he just can't get rid of because it keeps coming back bigger and stronger, or some kind of parasite there's no way to get rid of. You take it as reverence for your undoubted perseverance. Hey, did that just rhyme?

So maybe you meeting Hanamaki and Matsukawa was a bad idea, whatever.

"Makki, Mattsun, do you dare me to eat this crayon?" 

"Yes, yes, yes!" You're not sure why they're chanting, they must be pretty excited for your oncoming food poisoning. It reminds you of how people at bars would scream chug, chug, chug, but you're not sure if this is a real thing that happens. Anyways, you don't mind doing it—in fact, you were the one who proposed this idea. You have a few tricks up your sleeve, you know, for clown school. 

Before you even twitch to make the move to eat the crayon, it's slapped out of your grip by tan, strong hands. "Are you dense? You can't _eat_ that."

The problematic trio starts booing him, but he stands his ground.

"Why are you booing me? I'm right."

"It's okay, [L/n]-chan, we can eat crayons together after school," Hanamaki says, somewhat seductively. It grates on Iwaizumi's nerves. How can anyone say something this stupid in that tone? Give him a break.

It doesn't help that Matsukawa gives him a loud high-five before telling him how smooth he is.

Iwaizumi runs his hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh. "Where would you be without me?" 

"In your backyard. With a broken neck. Yeah," you tell him, reminiscing about your first meeting.

"No need to get dark now, stupid."

***

You've always liked watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi's plays, no matter which team they're on—that's a fact. You're always in the stands, somehow being even louder and more embarrassing than all of Oikawa's fangirls—that is also a fact. However, you've never been one to come up in a rush to hug Iwaizumi immediately after a game. 

You must be really impressed with him or something, because you're practically leaping up in the air. "Iwai-zoom-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

The boy simply ducks away from your approaching figure, far too tired to deal with your public displays and dramatics. You find yourself holding onto Hanamaki like a koala instead and he simply gives you a peace sign and the tiniest bit of a sly smile. "Hey there."

  
"Makki, you played well today too," you compliment before squeezing him a bit tighter. Finally releasing him from your grip, you plant your feet to the ground and give Matsukawa a stinging high-five. Oikawa gets nothing more than a slap on the back from you. 

"[L/n], would you really do your best friend like that? You and Iwa-chan are so _mean_." He cries fakely after his accusation. 

"Live with it, shawty."

Iwaizumi stares at your back as you walk ahead of him and animatedly discuss some nonsense with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. He's reminded of the fact that when he ducked from your embrace, you hugged Hanamaki instead. It's a silly thing to be upset over—he's the one that pushed you away in the first place, yet there's still a nagging feeling in his head.

He gives you a half-hug from behind and even when he feels like it's time to pull away, he still lingers with his arm around your shoulder. You throw a playful look his way, but yet again, you always make it a point to keep things 'fun and sexy' (your words, not his). And then, you adjust your head back in an unnatural manner before headbutting him. 

"[L/n]. You're dead meat."

You've already started running and Hajime is hot on your tail, but you don't give in just yet. Though you do have a feeling that he's just delaying your beating; you have no doubts in your mind that if he wanted to reach you, he would. "Did you do that just to flex?"

"Flex what?" you call back, completely oblivious to your friend's concerns.

"You're _taller_ than me."

"It's just a _centimeter_ , dude. Honestly? Grow up."

"Oh. You did not."

You don't think you've ran this fast during even the blip test. Suddenly, Iwaizumi comes crashing down at you and there's not much you can do to stop him with your back against him. You fall flat on your face and he lets out a little grunt that informs you that this didn't go exactly as he'd planned it either. 

"Bro, what the fuck? This was so cringe."

He rolls off of you with few but sincere apologies and you rub the bridge of your nose. There's some sort of gash there and it's bleeding a little, but you've been through worse. 

"For real. Sorry," he tells you, remorse clear on his face. 

You sit up and note that your knee's a bit bruised, probably from the impact. Setting your impassive gaze on him again, he feels a little nervous. Iwaizumi doesn't think of you of someone who's temperamental or someone to hold grudges, but he's made it his aim to dote after you for so many years he's not sure how you're going to react. "It's fine. You don't have to kiss my boo-boos or whatever."

"K-Kiss?! Stop saying embarrassing things. Stupid."

"Whaat? I'd never say embarrassing things."

***

  
"Is this... Hanamaki's jacket? That you're wearing?"

"Uh, yeah," you confirm absentmindedly as you look through some of the DVDs that you own. Oikawa's too busy taking a piss (maybe shit?) in the bathroom to help you pick, so just you choosing it is. 'Movie night' is a practice that you invented to keep the brunette from overworking himself on bad days. It's like putting a leash on him; Iwaizumi makes sure to convince him to come with him to your house—or if worse comes to worst, physically drag him there—and it's up to you to keep him entertained. You'd say that you and your porcupine-headed companion have been successful thus far.

Iwaizumi leaves his school bag on the floor, near your sofa. His expression would obviously suggest discontentment, but yet again, you find yourself facing him with your back. "You usually wear mine, you know?"

"Yeah." Putting away the first stash, you crouch down and pull out a big cardboard box. It's full of more niche movies, but perhaps in there you might find something that fits everyone's tastes one way or another. With you and Oikawa, it's easy, since you share a similar taste, but fitting Iwaizumi into the demographic is a bit difficult. "You know, Iwaizumi. Makki told me today that you're always hanging around me like a guard dog."

He doesn't know why he's embarrassed—he volunteered to be the one treating you like this, your dynamic has always been this way on his demand more than yours. But being called out by Hanamaki and hearing it come from your mouth makes him feel sheepish. "And why do you think I do that?"

"Dunno. Just thought the image of you in a dog fursuit in my head was funny."

"Wh— Fursuit? You're _sick_." His face is even redder than before.

"Why do you sound so defensive, hm?"  
  
"Hey I'm b—" noticing the look on Iwaizumi's face and the redness of his cheeks, Oikawa stops himself. "Please tell me I didn't come in in the middle of an emotionally-loaded conversation, because that'd really suck."  
  
"You're fine, Oinks. This weirdo's just mad because I said he'd look funny in a fursuit," you explain with a roll of your eyes. "Like okay, you'd be so handsome looking like a fuckin' havanese."  
  
"You're so brave for wearing a fursuit in public, king," Oikawa plays along with your schemes. Perhaps this is why he likes you so much. You're a sly bastard.   
  
"You've done so much for society just by existing, fursuit on. For animal rights, you know? You're like PETA."  
  
"Oh my god, you two are actually the WORST."  
  
"Do you think he's a lapdog?" Oikawa asks. Instead of an answer on your end, the both of you receive restrained slaps on the back of your necks. Still stings, though.

***

Iwaizumi Hajime never thought he'd have to fight for your attention with someone. In fact, he thought he's the only person on this godforsaken planet that's depraved enough to crave it. In his mind, for a long time, he thought he's already won. But then Hanamaki has to come along and hog all of your time. And maybe, just maybe, he's willing to admit that he's being unfair to you.  
  
He shouldn't _have_ to fight for your attention. You're one of his best friends. You've seen him at his ugliest and he's seen you at your lowest, too. You're always there to support his dream. He spends his time outside of volleyball with you, so now that you're not hanging out with him as much, he feels like he's severely lacking Vitamin U in his schedule.  
  
But with your hands on his chest as you tell him that you're skipping movie night yet again to hang out with Hanamaki (but him and Oikawa are 'free to use your sofa for the movie night, you know that they like yours the most'), he feels the places where you touched him burn. It's a reminder that he's acting out of line. You're your own person, and you're gonna have people you get along with other than him. And he's your best friend, so he should be happy about that, yet he can't seem to find it in himself.  
  
He doesn't know why he's acting like this.   
  
(Or maybe he does—there's a word. He can't say it.)  
  
To Iwaizumi, forever sounds absurd. Like an unreachable goal that people set when they don't understand its meaning and complexities. But he naively thought that you could be his forever, that you've been his forever the moment you almost broke your neck in his backyard almost eight years ago.   
  
Suddenly it's not him tearing off the lid of your puddings, or pushing you on the swings, or lending you his jacket when you're cold. Hanamaki doesn't even complain about it like Iwaizumi does, often deciding to play along with whatever you come up with and manage to vocalize just how much fun he's having. With _you_.  
  
(There's a word. He can't think it.)  
  
"Feels weird being in here without [L/n] home," Oikawa muses. "What's got you looking all constipated? [L/n] blowing us off for Makki is finally eating away at you?"  
  
Tooru isn't cheeky or teasing when he points it out despite himself, but Iwaizumi can't help feeling embarrassed at being caught acting so nonsensically. He just gives a slight nod, as if he's afraid of admitting it.  
  
"And what do you think we should do about it?"  
  
Iwaizumi blinks a few times before giving his ridiculous answer with way too much confidence. "Subliminal messages."  
  
Oikawa feels like he almost choked on something. "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"Subliminal messages. You know, since [L/n] isn't good at picking up hints, subliminal messages are perfect. They don't have to digest them or anything, it'll go straight to their subconscious," Iwaizumi explains as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
A hard silence settles between the duo as they stare at each other. Was Iwaizumi _joking_? Should Oikawa laugh? If he laughs now, will it be too late? But the more the neutral expression on Iwaizumi's face detoriates, the more Oikawa is convinced he's just looking for a way to avoid confronting you. Usually Hajime is the no nonsense guy, so Tooru can't help feeling a bit bewildered with what he just heard.  
  
"...Um, okay, wow. Let's. Not do that," the brunette speaks up finally with a nervous giggle. "I'll talk to [L/n] about it. Don't strain yourself."  
  
Iwaizumi lets out a sigh of relief. He doesn't know what he'd even tell you if he couldn't convince Oikawa to be the middle man in this situation. That he's jealous? Of Hanamaki, who's one of his closest friends and teammates? He'd rather die than tell you any of that.

***

  
Iwaizumi gives you tentative pushes on the swing. The sun is setting, so the scenery is all orangey and shit—you find the sight quite beautiful, actually. It'd look even better all blurry if only Iwaizumi would push you a bit harder. Hanamaki would always do what you ask of him (which consists of ' _higher'_ and ' _harder'_ ), but Oikawa came to you with a problem a few days ago and you promised to hang out less with the peach-haired male.

You were supposed to start dating him, or at least you think so. Assuming you read the situation correctly, things seemed to be going in that direction, but if Iwaizumi is upset by it, you don't mind calling it quits all together. You wonder if that's weird of you to do—to freely cancel a romantic relationship just to keep your best friend satisfied. (But maybe, just maybe, you do all that because Iwaizumi is your soulmate first and best friend second.)

"Do you want ice cream?" he asks.

"Oh? Yeah, sure." You turn to jump off the swing and accompany him to the supermarket, but he assures you that it's his treat.

You begin trying to prop yourself up high enough now that your supervisor is gone, but in one swift movement someone from behind you reaches out and stops the swing from moving altogether with both hands. Your back meets that someone's chest and you throw a worried glance behind yourself. What, are you in trouble? Some father's gonna throw you off the swing so his daughter can get her turn? What's all this about?

You recognize Ushijima Wakatoshi easily, but you're sure that anyone with eyes could. He's actually not that much taller than you, however paired with his massive fucking muscles it sure makes you feel small, yet your pea-sized brain doesn't get intimidated. Rather, one might say you're feeling _annoyed_ right now. Sure, this guy hasn't wronged you personally, but he's the bane of Iwaizumi and Oikawa's existances so you're not about to get chummy with him.

"I know you from Aobajosai's games," he announces formally.

"Okay, and?" You decide to leave the ... _you big clown_ part of your statement out.

"You're one of Oikawa's friends. I saw you coincidentally just now, but I want to ask you for a favour." His voice doesn't leave much room for denial, yet you've never been one to read tones.

You contemplate your options—denying Japan's number one ace would be pretty epic and you're sure it could bring a smile to Oikawa and Iwaizumi's faces. That is, if they believe you. But there's maybe just one thing that you could ask him that'd be even epicer. "Alright, I'll do it, whatever it is. On one condition."

"What's your condition?"

"I want you to push me really hard on this swing for a bit," you inform him with a sparkle in your eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Okay. I can do that. What I want from you is to convince Oikawa to come to Shiratorizawa."

In your head, you can't help thinking that there's no way this is going to happen, not even if you beg him on your knees. You might mention the situation in passing, but you wouldn't really ask Oikawa to do that even jokingly, unless you're in the mood to get your ankles broken— oh no. You just realized that you're a charlatan! Or at least you will be when you don't follow through with your promise. 

When he agrees with your singular term and condition, you hoist yourself up on the swing, both feet planted firmly on top. Clutching the rusty metal that's holding the swing together, you mentally prepare yourself for whatever's about to come. When Ushijima promised to push you hard, he meant it. 

Obnoxious screams fill his ears, but he doesn't really care about what you're saying whatsoever. "Woahhhhhhh, I'm the king of the aces!" you shrill at one point.

"Okay, okay, last one. But get me up high," you instruct him. The supposedly scary boy is strangly complacent with whatever you ask of him. Have you grown too powerful?

Once the push hits its peak, you jump off the swing as gracefully as you can manage. When you're in mid-air, you do a somersault and land on the ground, face to face with Iwaizumi and the two ice creams he bought. Your legs ache a bit now, you guess your landing was the tiniest bit off. Fighting back a painful grimace, you come out unsuccessful at hiding the fact that you hurt yourself with that jump. You're not in the mood for a told-you-so speech.

Ushijima's eyes linger on your form, appreciating your show of reflexes. "You should come to Shiratorizawa, too."

"Like hell they're coming to—"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll think about it. Now scram." Your tone is cheeky when you shoo him off, but you have at least enough decency to wave at him goodbye. He doesn't return the gesture. Maybe you've finally found someone more socially inept than you? Woah.

"What was all this about?" Iwaizumi queries before he passes you your ice cream. It's beginning to melt a bit.

"He told me that he'll push me on the swing if I convince Oikawa to come to Shiratorizawa," you explain casually.

"Oh yeah, 'cause that's gonna go just great, isn't it? And what was this insane jump for, stupid? That's dangerous."

"Well. I don't plan on bringing this up to Oikawa, to be honest with you," you admit. "I already know he won't accept, so there's no point having a conversation to which I already know the outcome to. But this was still pretty funny."

"...So you just made him push you on that swing like an idiot for no reason." Iwaizumi's full on laughing now, but he's not sure why. You're really, really something else—this isn't something that exceeds his expectations for what you're capable of. He'd go as far as saying that you're a whole ass _experience_.

"Uh, duh."  
  
"And how're you so sure it's no use talking to Oikawa about it?" He's just messing with you at this point. Anyone who knows Oikawa past the surface level phony crap he puts on in front of strangers is at least aware that he'd rather have his nails violently ripped off under unforeseen circumstances than be anywhere near Ushiwaka, but he's curious what reply you'll give him.  
  
"Ah well, you know, Ushijima's dope and all..." You have to admit that he has skills and rightfully earned his title as number one. You'd be a liar not to acknowledge that, no matter your personal feelings on the subject. You're sure a more insecure setter would love to set for a player of his kind, but Oikawa was never the type to play in a safe or lowkey manner. "But, what's the point? If Oikawa already has the coolest ace to set to anyway, why would he ever wanna go to Shiratorizawa?"  
  
Iwaizumi stares at your dazed smile and he knows this isn't one of your low-hanging fruit slapstick jokes. Well, it's not the first time you've complimented him in such an honest way that's so unapologetically you, but he doesn't know if he'll ever get used to it. So he just opts to deny it with a red face again. "Didn't I tell you not to say embarrassing things?"  
  
"Whaat? That's just the damn truth, shawty."  
  
Aaand, you find yourself running for your life again. Figures you're facing the same threat as before, too.

***

"The weather's been so annoying lately." Iwaizumi's useless and raspy commentary does nothing to stop the rain from pouring down. "Do you have your umbrella?"

"Yes." Your answer comes from somewhere from behind him. He doesn't look back at you but marches on ahead, your footsteps trailing behind him lazily. You don't say much, which is unusual for your lively nature, yet he doesn't mind and instead finds serenity in this rare moment of comfortable silence. That is, until he feels a poke in his lower back. 

You don't really laugh at what you've done. It more or less sounds like you simply exhaled more air than usual, but the sentiment that you're mocking him still lingers in the air. "Haaah, epic buttcrack moment."

Iwaizumi turns around to face you, slowly. There's no traces of amusement on your face, just your usual lopsided grin. You've lowered and closed your umbrella, waving it around like a weapon instead. Your hair is sticking to your forehead and your gym uniform is getting soaked, too. 

"I'm— not going to act like a toddler, unlike some people here," he declares. It sounds like he was going to say something else at first, but changed his mind last second. Is the moral superiority getting to him?

"That sounds like a you problem." All you're doing is stabbing his sides with the tip of your umbrella, wondering just when are you going to send him over the edge. He has half a mind not to yell at you. Screw it, he's pretty sure you have him under a spell—he can never bring himself to even get mad at you, despite the constant naggings.

Finally he retaliates by beginning to parry your attacks. You still manage to get a hit here and there, but the damage is no longer as fatal as it was before. Iwaizumi can feel himself growing as saturated as you look. 

A particularly hard hit of his has your umbrella flying into a manhole and disappearing forever. You give it a silent funeral in your mind as the two of you stare vacantly at the manhole where your umbrella fell in. What, is it gonna stay there forever? You guess you'll never know.

"I'm... sorry," he speaks up in a weirdly somber manner before opening up his own umbrella again. He offers that the two of you share it with an uncomfortable gesture. Your facial expression is as empty as ever—Iwaizumi can't help pondering about what you might be thinking under that desolate guise.

"Eh, it's ok," you duck under his umbrella and embrace him in an awkward manner and _oh shit_ , your hands are as cold as he remembers them being and it feels a bit unorthodox for you to be touching his waist through his wet uniform, "you're always breaking my stuff."

"I am _not_ ," he snaps back, sounding a bit too defensive for a man who's apparently innocent.

"What about my robotics project? That shit was epic."

"What's gonna be epic is your broken jaw if you make me hear that word one more time. But I guess it was kind of fucked up that I broke your project."

"You broke my nose that one time and you're always breaking my heart," you accuse him through a fake sob.

"I don't think telling you to stop saying the word epic qualifies as heartbreak, but okay. Also, I didn't break your nose. It was just bruised."

"This is so cringe, I'm writing a callout."

"You're a hopeless dumbass, you know?"

"Hey— _hey_. Hajime, did you know that your hair looks funny as shit right now?"

He can't help feeling a blush rise to his cheeks yet again at your nonchalant use of his first name. He has warned you over and over again about saying embarrassing things, hasn't he?

***

With your body leaned against a vending machine and your gaze lost in the seamless Miyagi night, you'd like to pretend you're looking at the stars or something as profound as that. Truth to be told, you're simply staring off into space, exploring more interesting places in your mind. It's not your fault that waiting for Iwaizumi to finish shopping is boring! He even told you to stay outside because you give him a "headache", whatever the hell that means.  
  
"Hey! Are you from Seijoh?"   
  
"Uh. Maybe," you answer vaguely before averting your gaze towards whoever spoke out to you. It seems to be a trio—you recognize these as regulars on Karasuno's team. Your favorite from Karasuno, the baldy, is there along with that shawty that does the crazy quick with Kageyama. And Kageyama is with them, too. (You're happy Kageyama has been playing in a civil manner ever since he came to the crow team, but you don't tell him that.)  
  
The baldy—you think his name is Tanaka, but you're not sure—makes a grimace at you. His face is angled weirdly and overdramatic shadows are appearing on his mien, his lip is jutted out and his eyebrows are positioned awkwardly. You try to one-up him by using your very own scary face, leaning your head down to use the height difference to your advantage, and looking down at him like a rabid dog. Hinata looks vaguely intimidated while Kageyama isn't really having it.   
  
Iwaizumi appears like a knight in shining armor, already barking at you. "Hey, quit it."  
  
"Ah, okay. Hey Buddha-chan, can you autograph my forehead?"  
  
Your friend decides to change up the choreography and gives you a quick pull on the ear this time. "And don't be weird, either." There's some whining from Tanaka about how he 'wanted to, but whatever' that no one acknowledges, and Hinata's muttering about how Iwaizumi is so cool.  
  
"Ah, okay. Hi, shawty," you finally greet Kageyama.  
  
"Hi, [L/n]." He doesn't really bow to you or give you honorifics. He doesn't want to offend you, per se, but you're the least respectable upperclassman he's ever had—you're always running your mouth on absolutely zero basis. And when you're not giving your unwanted opinion, you're always sucking up to _Oikawa_ (and Iwaizumi, but he's a tolerable fellow) of all people. Frankly put, you annoy him.  
  
"Hey, let's go back. It's getting late now." Iwaizumi's not exactly in a rush, but this is kind of. How do you say? Painful.   
  
"Alright. You guys don't fret and lose hope when you can't beat Iwaizumi and Oikawa, alright? There's always next year for you." You say it with both confidence and ignorance. Iwaizumi doesn't scold you for your frivulous provocations, just this once, instead letting a genuine smile take over his face as the two of you walk away into the night.  
  
Perhaps Karasuno are offended (they are), he doesn't turn around to relish the moment however, sports rivalry or not. He can't help feeling giddy at how blindly and naively you believe in both him and his best friend. You've quite literally seen them beaten by Shiratorizawa year after year—you saw them get repeatedly spat on by Shiratorizawa even back in your days in Kitagawa Daiichi. And yet, somehow, it never phases you. You always see them as winners, even in the direst of circumstances.  
  
He thinks it's a bit endearing. And Iwaizumi knows that you have more unattractive qualities than redeeming ones, but he also knows that he likes it. He likes that about you, that you're raunchy and rowdy and whatever else over-the-top adjective he can think of, it's all you.  
  
Tanaka is losing his mind at your comment and Hinata seems intent on 'getting back' at you, he really wants nothing more than to make you take your words back. Kageyama simply stares at your retreating figure while sipping on his milk. "I just realized something."  
  
"Eh?" The questioning noise comes from Hinata.  
  
"All this time, this person... [L/n] [Y/n]. They've always reminded me of Ushijima."  
  
"EH?! How so?"  
  
" _They're always talking shit!_ "

***

Oikawa lets out a snort. A genuine, full-blown snort, before attempting to imitate your slovenly way of speaking. "Pfft. Buddha-chan, can you autograph my forehead?"

"Heyy, I don't sound like that." You pout at the brunette.

"You totally sound like that," Iwaizumi confirms. "You're sleazy."

"I'm not sleazy, ah, I just do things my own way."

"Your way of flirting isn't very effective, despite you being a sleazeball," Oikawa points out.

You chuckle and coo at him as if he's a toddler. "He'll come around, alright?"

Iwaizumi's interest in the conversation abruptly grows. Is there someone that you like? That's hard for him to imagine. Well, there was the whole Hanamaki fiasco, but that was a while ago and you simply remained friends with the peach-haired boy and Matsukawa. The two of you have the same imbecilic sense of humor, so it's only normal you stuck together even though you broke off your fling with him upon Iwaizumi's request.

Well, it's hard for Iwaizumi to imagine you with anyone else but him. That's how it's always been. No matter how much you grate on his nerves and how much he's insulting you and acting like he can't stand you, he doesn't like the idea of you being with anyone else and growing distant from him. In fact, he hates the prospect of that so much, he threw a fit and made Oikawa sort it out with you.

He never really found out what Oikawa told you about that situation, and he finds himself irritated because he doesn't know. Oikawa doesn't lie to you, even if he could easily get away with it considering your trouble reading people and social cues. And yet, the brunette never took advantage of that, instead being as honest to you as he is to Iwaizumi. (Sometimes, Iwaizumi feels like Oikawa's been putting up with you for his sake from the very start. Maybe you grew on him somewhere along the way.)

But, the two of you don't say anything more on the matter of this mysterious person whose attention you're trying to get, leaving Iwaizumi to wonder who could be on your mind. There's no use losing sleep over it when he can't even admit to himself that he's grown feelings for you. It's a loaded realization to come to terms with, he thinks. He doesn't want to throw away that strange dynamic the two of you have going on and leave how your story together ends in fate's hands.

***

During PE, you're one of those obnoxious assholes watching on the sidelines and making unnecessary comments, ah, wait, that's just how you are with life. You'd say you're a flexible player in most sports—maybe not focusing on one specific thing could have its advantages. And yet, you never use your skills to show off as much as you want to in usual circumstances. You could call PE an unusual circumstance.

Your attention span's short enough for the whole class and when you're bored, you become reckless. So the teacher is strangely happier with you slacking off rather than giving it your all.

But today's an exception. Today, everyone is going to participate in the activity that your teacher came up with. It's supposed to be a bonding experience, he explains. The classic trust fall game. You see it as absolutely pointless and instead of deciding to pair up with someone you have room for bonding with, you partner up with Iwaizumi.

You can think of a few instances in which he's let you fall, be it literally or metaphorically (that robotics project he broke was pretty epic if you say so yourself and you're positive you'll never get over it), but they can't outnumber the amount of times he's helped you up. And hey, if he doesn't secure your safety in this god damned class, who will?

Iwaizumi remembers how he wasn't getting his peace of mind due to fussing over what exactly you and Oikawa discussed when he was being upset over you hanging out with Hanamaki rather than with him. He can't help feeling petty and guilty about that. He'd say that the both of you were being unfair in that situation; he was being unfair for trying to dictate how you spend your time, and you were less so for ditching and ignoring both him and Oikawa. You were at least making an effort in trying to mediate your time between three people, but you've always been terrible at managing things—that being one of the reasons why you never even attempted to become the volleyball club manager.

And so, curiosity killed the cat. He decides to bring up the subject with you as you're ready to fall into his arms. That sounds a bit too poetic in his head, actually. His question is formed loosely enough so that his involvement in the topic isn't clear, yet precisely enough so you'd understand what he wants to know.

"Ah, I liked him, you know? A lot." You speak up once he's effortlessly caught you. You're staring into his eyes, and it's getting intense, or at least that's how he feels about it.

More repentance washes over Iwaizumi. Had he really killed your one chance at true love? Or maybe Oikawa's drama queen nature is rubbing off on him. Yeah, it's most likely the latter.

You stumble out of his embrace clumsily and he mentally prepares himself to be caught by you this time around. You're a bit of a trickster and plus, you often have some 'epic noodle arm moments' as you call them, so him being the falling person here is more risky than it ever was to you. He'd say that kind of mirrors your relationship with him in real life, too—he has his faults, but he's consistent and reliable. You're fickle and unpredictable. 

(And maybe he really, really likes that.)

"Despite whatever feelings I had for him, I don't really believe in forever." You manage to catch him successfully, but your touch is never warm. He's not sure if he's starting to feel cold because of your words or your hold on him. 

"But," and what you're about to say is a big _but_ , "in the end, you're always there."

He scrambles to get himself off of you and the two of you stare at each other. You look as easygoing as ever and yet he has trouble formulating coherent sentences in his mind, let alone say them out loud. "You're gonna wait for me after practice, right?"

You sneer at him as if to insinuate that his question is unnecessary. Perhaps it is. After all, when have you not waited for him after practice?

The consensus of the trust exercise is as follows: it didn't really help anyone bond (on a conscious level, anyway) as much as it lifted some weight off Iwaizumi's shoulders.

***

When you and Iwaizumi are finally left alone, and practice couldn't have ended sooner if you ask him, there's tension between the two of you. He's not sure why he's so stiff, it's not like you said something that offended him—quite the opposite, your words were rather flattering. They filled him with a sense of validation that he's not selfish or deluded for thinking the way he does, reassuring him that you return his feelings about his definition of forever.

He takes initiative in breaking the heavy silence that's settled, his voice as serious as ever. "You know, I don't think that you're stupid. I never really thought you are."

You give him a curious look, a crooked smirk growing on your face. "I know that."

"No, listen. You're not stupid, and I made others think it's okay to call you stupid, or annoying, or crazy, or whatever else just because I did. But you're none of that," he steps closer to you as he explains himself, "I haven't exactly been sincere with you like you've been with me, even if just because you're a terrible liar."

You don't understand in what direction this is going, but find peace in that the strange rigidity from earlier is being lifted with each word he speaks, so you let him go at it. Another step is taken in your direction and you find yourself pressed against him with a light smile on your face, making no move to stop him. 

"You're— when it comes to others' emotions, you're slow to catch on, maybe sometimes selfish. But that doesn't make you stupid. You're always getting higher marks than everyone who laughs at you for being dumb despite barely studying, or coming up with creative ideas. You're not annoying, you're easy to talk to and I have fun when I'm with you. You're always doing weird shit, but in the end both of us are laughing."

"And in the end, you're always still with me no matter what I'm doing, right?" 

"Yeah. I'd like to keep doing that for a while, actually."

Your expression isn't as empty as usual, Iwaizumi notes, it's like you're really here with him in the moment. Most of the time he doubts your concentration skills, and it's like you're listening but not very carefully, yet right now you finally _hear_ what he has to say, clear as day. 

"I see." He can't really tell if you're saying this to him as a consolation, or in understanding, or an indirect rejection to his request. But yet again, maybe you just missed the hidden connotations of his speech even with your full attention on him. He's left feeling anxious until you answer his request with one of your own—and it's not unlike you to want things from him, but it's also not unlike him to be happy to deliver. "Can I kiss you?"

You phrase it delicately. Your tone is softer than usual, more full of emotion that he can't quite decipher. Afraid of driving him away, almost. 

And there's a word—he's thought about it a thousand times under different variations, yet it always comes down to the same thing. Be it 'like like' when he was an immature kid, 'crush' when he was a somewhat mature fourteen year old, or 'love' now that he's an eighteen year old, he figures it always related to you in one way or another. Even if he didn't always have you in mind, even if at times his emotions faded or were redirected towards someone else, you were associated to his definitions of those words by default.

You don't really need to tell him twice. His kiss is a bit feverish and desperate and nothing like you expected it to be like when you've imagined this moment off in your dreamscape. You find yourself not really minding the fact that you have to mark down your expectations as inaccurate that much, though. You're just as eager when you return the gesture, his hands wrapping around your neck and yours gripping onto his waist for dear life. 

You'd describe the way you deal with your emotions as juvenile, maybe even transparent. You were always puckering up to give him kisses, or hugs, or cuddles, hell you even have a drawing of the two of you holding hands on your wall from all those years ago. You've never even considered taking it down. Looking for excuses to make him blush and going as far as to call him by his first name, something that even Oikawa doesn't do. You think it was obvious without being outrightly stated that you feel some type of way about him, though you suppose that your advances were also disguised under the pretence of a cheap joke.

Maybe that's why he never really reached out to you until now. 

And there is a word, one that he's not quite confident saying out loud to you yet. Rather, he imagines uttering it to you in the future, in hushed sweet nothings said between people who've already established a relationship. He likes to think it'll be a bit more special this time around. 

But even if he doesn't explicitly state the word, he feels the need to kiss you over and over in the same greedy manner until he gets his idea across so clearly even you'd comprehend it without being outrightly told so.

***

[EXTENDED ENDING]

 **Clown Headquarters**  
_you, HAJIME NO IPPO?!, oinks_

**oinks** :  
i see iwa-chan  
so cruel  
you've stolen l/n-chan 4 urself and i'm gonna be olone now that the 2 of u are finally hitting it off after so many years of pathetic pining  
can we form a polycule omg tht'd be so cool   
ahaha   
just kidding  
...unless...?

 **HAJIME NO IPPO?!** :  
get lost kusoikawa   
i am SO SICK of you

**you** :  
:bald:  
:bald:  
:bald:  
:bald:  
:bald:  
:bald:  
:bald:  
:bald:  
:bald:

**HAJIME NO IPPO?!** :  
can you stop that im gonna throw a fit   
or have an aneurysm  
its still a work in progress

 **oinks** :  
IF I GO BALD WILL YOU HAVE ME IN A POLYCULE i'm T__T so sad.  
_Seen by everyone_


End file.
